


Nick Fury Would Like A Word With You

by aWintersWidow



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWintersWidow/pseuds/aWintersWidow
Summary: I'd just like to thank my groupchat for kicking me because of this, but y'all can never really escape the angst.





	

“Nick Fury would like a word with you, Nat.”

Natasha watched him, she said nothing for a moment. Just watched him, studied him.

“No.” She finally said, her voice breaking ever so slightly, “No. You're going to tell me what's going on.”

“Speak to Fury.” 

He was cold. Cut off. Hurt, even.

“I want to speak to you.” 

She had always been determined, stubborn. The Black Widow always got what she want.

“It's complicated.”

“I like complicated.”

That brought a small smile to his lips. She hadn't changed much, after all. She was still his Natalia.

“You really want to know? C'mere.”

Bucky held his hand out to her, gesturing for her to come closer. Natasha laughed softly to herself, “If you sa—”

Her words were cut off. And the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a gunshot. Recluse. Shit. 

Bucky wanted to kill her. And oh god he was going to. But right now? He had to be there for Nat.

He caught her before she dropped to the ground, it was a clear shot but he didn't have anything to patch it up.  
He just held her in his arms, tears burning up in his eyes as he whispered, “I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything. Okay? Just, stay with me? Please, God, stay with me and I'll explain everything.”

It hurt. It hurt like hell, but yet, Natasha smiled.  
Someone was there for her, someone stayed by her side.  
Her guardian angel.

“No promises. . .” She whispered, a small, breathy laugh following her words. 

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb softly caressing her soft skin, “Наталья, я. . .”  
But before he could finish what he wanted to say, she was gone.

Forever.


End file.
